Aiding The Enemy
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Merkins - Plushtoy - Fiji - Peter - Grace Plot One day, Peter says that the family was going to watch the football game Kat was going to be a part of. She was not going to actually play, however, she was going to assist the players and hang up the signs she and the artists worked on. Kenny said he and Fiji were not huge sports fans like Shredder was, but Peter said that ''everyone ''had to go to the game, no matter what. Later they got tickets to the game and everyone sat down. Kat waved at Kenny and he waves back. Kenny wonders if he will be alright until the end of the game. He had to sit there for a hour and a half, which seemed like a hundred years to him. About 35 minutes into the game, Kenny felt like he was on the verge of passing out. Then he thought he might make it until the end. 60 minutes into the game, he started to get really weak and dizzy. Then the game had come to an abrupt end. Kenny ended up being severely ill and had to be extracted from the bleachers via a nearby EMS car. Fiji was wanting to ask the officer about him, but Peter said no. Fiji said she had to because she did not know what would happen to her own sibling. The EMS officer told her that Kenny would be in the hospital for a few hours and he would be sent home later. Then hours later after some examination, Kenny was sent home, however he was extremely exhausted and dizzy. While wheeling his way home, he saw Merkins the Butler. He said hi and asked Kenny if he needed any help wheeling to Plushtoy’s house. Kenny said it would be really appreciated if someone helped him and Merkins helped and wanted to invite Kenny over for dinner. This made Plushtoy, who was watching from his home, ''furious, and happy at the same time. ''Then, Merkins successfully wheeled Kenny to his place. Kenny thanked Merkins for the big help. He then gave him a token of his gratitude: a golden treat box. It was a box shaped like a circle, and was made with real gold, and would have yummy treats inside it. Later that night, Plushtoy ordered Merkins not to help Kenny anymore, but bring Kenny to him instead. Merkins said he was at the door. Plushtoy greeted Kenny, but he did not respond. At dinner, Plushtoy then asks about Kenny and how great he would look in his fish tank he got for him. Merkins sighed. Plushtoy gets mad that Merkins or Kenny was not listening. Merkins ignored Plushtoy and Kenny was half asleep. He then throws his dinner st the wall, and Merkins said that Plushtoy would get no dinner and would just go to bed hungry. Later everyone had finished their food, and Kenny really thanked Merkins for the help taking care of him. He then said he was starting to feel much better. Merkins then tells him that was a delicious meal, and said it was a good thing that Plushtoy did not get to eat it. Kenny agrees with Merkins, showing a small amount of affection by nuzzling against him. Merkins then blushed. Then Plushtoy said he was so hungry and then says that it just was not fair. He then tells Merkins what he thinks of these stupid rules by....taking...his...clothes...off... Then Merkins wonders what he was doing, and Kenny asked what was wrong with him and that he should put his clothes back on. Plushtoy refuses and said that he was free from the restrictions of clothing, and then said he was going to dance naked on the table whether they liked it or not. Both of the boys were disgusted and Plushtoy got even more mad when Merkins walked Kenny out of the house back to his own house. Later that night Merkins decided to call Plushtoy’s parents. He was grounded shortly after. Then Kenny went to his room upstairs to take a light sleep.